


warm

by satchan_wants_to_sleep



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchan_wants_to_sleep/pseuds/satchan_wants_to_sleep
Summary: Постканон, тренировочный лагерь и продуваемая со всех сторон комната. Какей мерзнёт, Мизумачи греет.
Relationships: Kakei Shun/Mizumachi Kengo
Kudos: 2





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> окей это очень спонтанный фанфик по спонтанному хэдканону насчёт того что какей мерзнёт х)  
> а мизумачи горячий. мне катастрофически не хватает контента по КакеМизу, и вот я наконец сделал его сам!

Какей не спит. Это осознание приходит к нему спустя несколько минут — когда дыхание (вперемешку с храпом) спящих товарищей просачивается сквозь плотную пелену сонливости. Он не чувствует себя выспавшимся, а осмотревшись, можно сделать вывод, что за окном — глубокая ночь, а до рассвета минимум пару часов. Темно хоть глаз выколи, даже белобрысой макушки Мизумачи не видать, а Какей ведь помнит, что тот ложился совсем рядом. Луну, похоже, загородило. 

Это, несомненно, очень интересно, но из всего вышеперечисленного возникает сопутствующий вопрос: какого чёрта он проснулся? И тут же порыв просочившегося сквозь щели (это помещение — продуваемое со всех сторон — дырявое, как сыр маасдам!) ветра становится ответом. Какей замёрз. Да настолько, что даже шевелиться тяжело — малейшее колебание вызывает очередную волну дрожи. Чёрт, нужно взять одеяло. Третье. Зная о своей жуткой непереносимости холода, Какей, игнорируя подколки Мизумачи (тому всегда плевать на погоду — раздевается только так), предусмотрительно берёт себе дополнительное утепление. Только это, похоже, не особо помогло. В шкафу же остались ещё, верно?.. 

Он, стараясь не шуметь, вылезает из своей павшей крепости тепла и снова вздрагивает — холод обрадованно лижет незащищённое тело, лезет под кости и методично ощупывает внутренности, сжимающиеся от столь внезапного снижения температуры. Какея трясёт, он пытается вспомнить, куда подевал телефон — в помещении светлее не стало, а топтаться по мирно дремлющим сокомандникам не хочется (всё же, он не настолько жесток) от слова совсем. Сейчас нужно тихонечко, освещая себе дорогу, дойти до шкафа, не замёрзнуть при этом насмерть и взять спасительное одеялко, и всё у него будет... 

— Какей? Ты чего не спишь? — хриплый спросонья голос Мизумачи раздаётся едва ли не над ухом, но у Какея не остаётся сил на то, чтобы вздрогнуть — он и без того трясётся, как осиновый лист, куда ещё дальше-то?  
«Ты всех разбудишь», — хочется сказать Какею, но у него зуб на зуб не попадает — он, скорее, выбьет чечётку, чем заткнёт Мизумачи. Гадство.  
— Какей? — придурок, кажется, догадался, что стоит вести себя потише и опустился до обеспокоенного шёпота. Друг вслепую тянется к нему, касается плеча мельком, и от этого контраста ледяного воздуха и горячей кожи Какея прошибает — он и не осознавал, насколько сейчас напряжён. От Мизумачи веет жаром, как от печки какой-нибудь — непосвящённый может подумать, что у придурка температура, но Какей знаком с ним давным-давно и знает: он всегда такой. Точно ёкай какой-нибудь, нормальные люди с такой высокой температурой долго не живут.  
— Да ты же замёрз! — а ты чёртов Шерлок! Мизумачи как-то инстинктивно ведёт своей горячей (чертовски горячей для этой отвратительно холодной комнаты) ладонью вниз по напряжённому бицепсу, неуловимо гладит пальцы прежде, чем отстраниться.  
— Ч-чем м-меня л-лапать, л-лучше п-помоги н-найти од-деяло, — всё-таки выговаривает Какей, тщетно пытаясь игнорировать растекающееся в груди смущение. Слава богу, сейчас темно, и Мизумачи не увидит, какое безобразие он сотворил — заставил его, Какея, покраснеть! 

— Их нет, — немного растерянно (неужто тоже смутился?) отзывается Мизумачи, — Ониши взял последнее.  
Ох, значит, не он один мерзляк. Это немного радует, но в то же время несёт за собой страшное осознание — согреться, чёрт возьми, невозможно. Что ему делать? Идти к тренеру? А тот чем поможет? Достанет одеяло из воздуха? Может, стоит надеть что-то потеплее майки? Или... 

За своими размышлениями Какей едва слышит шорох сдвигаемого футона и пыхтение Мизумачи, явно старавшегося не задеть кого-нибудь позади. Когда до него доходит, друг уже беззастенчиво лезет под два одеяла, соприкасаясь с ним своей ненормально горячей кожей.  
— Т-ты чего делаешь?! — спрашивает Какей громким шёпотом — от воз(с)мущения он даже почти перестаёт клацать зубами.  
— Если тебя так оставить, заболеешь и изведёшь всех вокруг, — совершенно искренне отвечает ему Мизумачи (Какей даже чувствует, как тот привычно пожимает плечами), устраиваясь поудобнее. — Ложись. Завтра утренняя тренировка, ты ведь помнишь?  
Возражать ему решительно нечем — но Какей всё равно чувствует в ситуации какую-то неправильность. Не потому что они оба парни, а потому что Мизумачи прямо сейчас отдаёт ему своё тепло, едва к нему прикасаясь — Какей чувствует, как по лицу куда более явственно растекается жар, и от этого чувства хочется то ли спрятаться, то ли прижаться к Мизумачи ещё теснее. 

Не то чтобы у него был выбор, поэтому Какей глотает все возражения и послушно ложится рядом с другом — то накидывает на них своё одеяло, и тогда он окончательно расслабляется. Мизумачи лезет на него с руками и ногами, и Какею приходится волей-неволей расслабиться — в итоге он получил двойное утепление в третьем одеяле и двухметровой печке. Тем не менее, есть одно но...  
— Тебе ведь будет жарко, — сон возвращается непозволительно быстро — Какей, разомлевший и согревшийся, еле ворочает языком, говоря Мизумачи куда-то в ключицы.  
— Неважно, — шепчет он, притираясь теснее — хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё, — спи. 

И Какей, наконец, проваливается в сон, в то время как Мизумачи ещё долгое время смотрит в темноту широко открытыми глазами, силясь утихомирить бушующее сердцебиение. «Когда-нибудь обязательно», — тихонько обещает себе он, неуверенный в том, правда это или ложь. В любом случае, сейчас это неважно. И вообще, утро вечера мудренее. Мизумачи проваливается в беспокойный сон — мутный, жаркий и влажный, почти как в тропиках, но этого, всё же, хватает, чтобы выспаться.


End file.
